Devil in a Pencil Skirt
by CosmicGirl22
Summary: Arabella is Essen's new PA, put there by Loeb to keep an eye on Jim Gordon. Nessa works in records and is Bullocks gf. Pairings (so far) OC/Dent OC/Ed OC/Bullock and OC/Zsasz-meant to be no plot but there was one anyway. Just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

So this is just a fun thing me and my bestestfriend Ashley (link to her profile in my profile) wrote together as we were waiting for Gotham to return. Decided to try to have love scenes with every guy on the show-which we havent quite managed (yet!) Arabella(Bell) isHarvey Dents girlfriend and Essen's new personal assitant (appointed by Loeb to spy on Jim Gordon), while Nessa is Harvey Bullock's gf and a GCPD filing clerk.-it was supposed to be PWOP butttt ended up being alot of plot and the porn isnt til next update. BUT Enjoy.

-..-.-.-.-.-.

"So, how does it feel getting your orders straight from the top? "

Arabella's eyes widened and shot up from the ladies room sink and leveled on the filing clerk.

"I beg your pardon?" she said trying to figure out how the filing girl learned her secret so soon-and how much she knew.

"Essen…I can tell you don't really care much for her. I noticed you roll your eyes after she turned away from you earlier." The girl explained.

"Oh-oh, no she's fine-I just don't like being barked at on a constant basis." Arabella sighed and waved off with her hand-but the girl was right, she didn't much care for Essen.

"I'm Danessa-I work in records." she offered her freshly washed hand to Arabella.

"Call me Bell-everyone does." Arabella took the offered hand with a smile.

"Oh I know-there's a certain guy in forensics that wont shut up about you. It's getting repetitive." Danessa smiled. "But, everyone calls me Ness-or Nessa."

"There is?" Bell asked ignoring the girl's introduction.

"Mm, Ed. He's a sweet heart-and a bit taken with you." Nessa said reaching for one of the brown paper towels.

"Ah, yes-I think Ive met Ed." Bell nodded as she did the same. –Edward Nygma was a hard man to forget. "He asked me a riddle when we were introduced. He's cute."

"That's our Ed." Nessa smiled. "Anyway I have to get back to it. Maybe we can hang out sometime, if you're up for it?"

"Sure, that would be great, actually. I have yet to really make any friends here at the police station."

"Awesome…I'm sure Harvey would love to have some extra company when we grab a meal sometime-you can bring a date of your own if you like?"

"Harvey Bullock?" Bell asked slowly.-the name Harvey throwing her off as that was the name of her boyfriend.

"Yep," Nessa blushed a bit. "I know he may not look like much but he's my guy."

"It's not that its just…well, my boyfriend is Harvey Dent-so I got a bit confused."

"Oh dear! " Nessa laughed "Two Harveys?! What a coincidence! Well, Im sure the DA of Gotham would probably not care to hang out with the likes of me and Bullock, but the offer still stands if you can talk him into it."

"It does sound like fun-we'll see." Bell gave the non-commitment statement "we'll see' just because Nessa was right. She was sure Harvey Dent wouldn't be exactly thrilled at the prospect of going to have drinks with a filing clerk and a beat up old detective-not that Bell thought of them that way but she knew Dent would. She of course was just a PA, but she had heard Dent on the phone telling who knows who that she was some sort of advisor to the chief of police.

"Sweet!" Nessa said and walked out the door.

"Ah, there you are!" Essen called out to Bell as she left the ladies room. "You were in there awhile." She stated flatly as she came up to Bell.

"Yeah, sometimes it takes a while." Bell said trying her best not to sound as peeved off as she was.

"Anyway," Essen continued as though she hadn't spoken. "I am having my lunch in my office today Id like for you to pick it up for me, here-" she handed Bell a card with an address on it. "And then when you get back I have some things for you to type up. They're in your office. I assume you can type?"

"Of course I can type." Bell quickly defended.

"Good-sorry, I just didn't get a chance to vet you when the commissioner decided to bring you on as my PA. I don't mean to be so short with you. I just would have liked to have a say in my own assistant." It was the nicest thing Essen had said to her in the few days she had been working for her.

"I understand." Bell quickly nodded. "I promise you I will live up to your expectations, ma'am. Now, Let me go take care of this."

"Thanks-go ahead and bring it into my office when you get back-if I'm not in there just leave it on my desk." Essen had already started walking away before she finished her sentence.

Bell walked back to her office to grab her purse and keys-heading back out she saw Jim at his desk-he hadn't been there a moment before. She took a moment to watch him answer the phone on his desk.

"Yeah , No. Harvey isn't back yet-but when he gets here we'll head that way. Thank you." Jim-as though feeling her eyes on him, looked up at her.

Bell quickly covered with a shy smile and took off toward the parking garage and her car-not giving the detective any chance to say anything else.

-..-.-.-.-.-.

"OK yes she has a boyfriend-" Nessa told Ed.

"Darn it." Ed said with a clenched fist swung in front of him. "I should've known a girl like her wouldn't be single."

"But-she did say you were cute." Ness smiled.

"She said I was cute?" Ed asked-his brain thinking faster than his mouth. "How did I come up in conversation?"

"You just did and she said 'Oh yeah, he's cute." Nessa sighed-already boring of the conversation. "Just take it as a compliment, Ed. Don't read too much into it. She's dating the DA."

"Right." Ed nodded after thinking a minute. "Well-cute, then. Hmm, Right. Good Day, Miss Grant."

Nessa watched Ed leave the filing room with a bit of a skip in his step. Nessa turned back to her filing cabinet and the stacks of papers on top of it and sighed.

She didn't realize she wasn't alone for long-

"Need help?" an all too familiar deep voice asked close behind her-she spun in place and was greeted with Victor Zsasz's crooked grin.

"How did you get in here?" she hissed and went to quickly shut the door to the records room so no one would happen by and see one of Gotham's most wanted standing in the file room talking with her.

"Like it's hard?" Victor asked with a shrug. "I wanted to see you-and after work you're rarely alone. So, I thought I would have a better chance here. Looks like I was right."

"Rarely alone? It's called having a boyfriend, Victor." She walked back to her filing cabinet and opened the drawer to put something between Zsasz and herself. She then quickly shut it again when he began to look through it.

"I wont stay. I just wanted to see you. And give you something…" he pulled out a box and held it in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked looking from him to the box.

"A gift." Zsasz stated-as though that were obvious. Nessa reached to get it from him but he held it up out of her reach-as he was much taller than she was. It was obvious what he wanted-Nessa knew right away, it was a game he always played when he got her something. She had to kiss him first. His eyes just stared at her expectantly. He leaned in.

"It's something you'll want." He whispered, as he allowed his eyes to drop to her neck before leveling back into her eyes.

She bit her lip. Zsasz certainly knew how to push her buttons, and he smelled damned good.-A quick peck couldn't really hurt and its not like anyone would see.

She swallowed and tiptoed closer to him and let her lips graze his-he didn't make any move to kiss her back, but was smirking when she pulled away-happy she had complied to his unspoken demand. He held out the box to her-and without a word swept past her and left through the back door. She stood stunned and watched the area where he had disappeared-cursing the part of herself that wished he would come back.

She reopened the filing cabinet absentmindedly as she toyed with the box-when the door she had closed reopened violently. She quickly dropped the gift box into the cabinet and shut it.

"Where is he?!" Harvey said bounding in louder than she would have liked.

"Who?" she swallowed knowing that lie wouldn't hold water with Harvey.

"Who do you think? Alvarez saw him come in. Waltz in here like he owned the place!"

"I'm not hiding Victor Zsasz under my skirt, Harvey!" She said firmly. "He was here but he left. I sent him away." She lied at the end.

"What did he want?" Harvey demanded-pushing past her and checking the far corridor to make sure he didn't see any sign of the bald assassin.

"To see me, I suppose." She shrugged.

"Oh is that right?" Harvey seemed pissed, but she wasnt sure what she could really do. Its not like she had asked Zsasz over.

The door again opened, Ed this time poked his head around the door showing he had been eaves dropping.

"Um, I hope I'm not interrupting, but Officer Gordon is looking for Officer Bullock." Ed stumbled with a small smile.

"This isn't over…" Harvey mumbled so only Dessa could hear him. Taking a few steps back before turning on his heel to leave. Ed moved to accommodate Harvey in the doorway before entering in the room. Seeing the mixed emotions on Dessa's face put him off.

"If I may offer an interpretation… Officer Bullock seems to be a bit of a hothead, and usually prone to over reaction." Ed tried to give her a soft smile, as Dessa remained silent he slowly let himself retreat out of the room.

Dessa reopened the drawer that contained her gift. Her fingers trembled as she unwrapped the box. Giving it a small shake something she always done even as a kid. A wave of excitement rushing through her as she heard the contents bounce around in the box. Opening the lid she was taken back. Jewelry was what she had guessed from the size of box, it certainly wasn't the new car Harvey had been promising her since the beginning of their relationship. But this was a necklace, an Opal, that as she turned it over in her fingers the different specks of color would catch the light. Diamonds lined the center Opal giving it a clean cut. Her breath stolen from the gift, drawing memories from her past.

Dessa had only seen a necklace like this once in her life- her Aunt had it. Wore it every day to rub it in Dessa's face. It had been handed down from her Grandmother and had promised it to Dessa after her passing. Her Aunt thought it would be unfitting for her to have it even going as far as saying she would just lose it. '

Her cheeks flared as she recalled her crabby Aunt who thankfully lived far from Gotham. Though her eyes still sparkled gazing at the beautiful necklace, it looked identical something she had seen in a shop while her and Victor was dating. Closing her eyes and in doing so the lid on the necklace. She couldn't except this, not like this. How could she wear it? Harvey would notice this clearly expensive necklace hanging around her neck. Dessa placed the box in her purse, deciding the next time Victor decided to drop by she would give him back the gift, even though she really didn't want to.  
-,-.-.-.-.

This day was trying in more ways than one but Bell was determined to make the night hers. Her footsteps laying heavy at the doorstep of her and Harvey's flat. Walking in she timidly called for her boyfriend, giving a moments paused before sighing. Stress rolled off her shoulders at the thought of being alone for a bit. Making her way to the fridge to grab a drink, her fingers reaching for one of her many water bottles, but then froze in midair. Her gaze dropping to the few fruity drinks she had bought on a whim while at the grocery store. A drink couldn't hurt, she had thought. Reaching down and picking out a Strawberry Daiquiri one. She reached for the bottle opener in the drawer as a hand touched her forearm, stopping her.

"Harv! You scared me!" Bell said with a bitter annoyance. There goes her supposed alone time.

"Bell! Did you get my message?" Harvey asked with his brown eyes wide, completely surpassing her comment. Bell recalled the buzz of her cellphone in her purse while she was driving- she must have forgotten to check it- being in a rush to come home that is. She shook her head.

"We're having drinks with the Commissioner tonight! To celebrate your first week!" Harvey beamed with pride, that was jaded with his own benefit. The excitement being nothing more than more bragging right that he was invited by the great Commissioner Loeb. Bell placed the bottle on the counter, as Harvey nudged her in the direction of their bedroom as a hint to change her clothing.

Bell fought the urge to argue, don't get her wrong she wasnt usually so confrontational but she couldn't help wonder if a normal boyfriend would have asked how her day was, not bombard her with evening plans. She sighed, changing out of her pencil skirt and blouse to a simple plum dress, nothing to dressy. Her hands sweeping up her long raven hair and pulling it into a simple but elegant pony-tail.

"Are you ready?" Harvey called from the living room, she could imagine him staring at his watch as he asked. She bit her lip stepping out of her work heels and pulling on something with a bit more sparkle, something that only she would take notice of.  
She stepped out of the bedroom, plastering on an endearing smile to her boyfriend. He grinned back before frowning a bit.

"No necklace?" It almost wasn't a question, but a suggestion. Bell's hand went to her neck, brushing the naked skin.

"Do I need one?" She tested, it's not like she particularly needed to impressed anyone, especially the commissioner.

"I did buy you that expensive diamond necklace…" Harvey began his voice growling slowly colder. Bell turned her back, her weight falling on her heels a bit more aggressively as she went to retrieve the necklace, another bragging piece- she thought venomously.

.-._.-

They sat at Commissioner usual table, Bell was eager to order herself a drink- her eyes skimming the harder liquids they had to order. Her eyes meeting Loeb's for a brief moment instantly making her mouth dry. She loathed the man while her boyfriend almost envied him and his power his name held. The waiter approached brimming with tonight's specials. Harvey had cut them off, letting Loeb order his drink. "Power before Beauty" Bell thought to herself spitefully.

Bell opened her mouth as the waiter's eyes fell on her. But Harvey interrupted and order her some wine, "for the lady." He added. His hand reaching under the table to her knee, giving a small squeeze as to make up for his rude behavior. Bell knew too well Harvey was in full appeasing mode, wanting her to be as lady-like for appearance sake and hard liquor didn't meet those standards.

It wasn't long after their meal had arrived that Harvey excused himself to the men's room. Having done the majority of the talking he had consumed quite a bit of water.

Commissioner Loeb's eyes fell dangerously on Bell. Clearing his throat so she would meet his gaze.

"So Bell, I take it from Dent's mindless chatter you haven't told him about why I put you in the GCPD." He leaned forward mentioning the secret kept between them.

"He may be my boyfriend, but I don't need to tell him everything." Bell said sternly pushing the penne pasta around her plate. Loeb chuckled lowly at her comment.

"Probably for the best, he seems quite fond of Jim Gordon- most are." Loeb added with a bitterness that only he could taste. Bell raised a brow, she had heard about the great things Officer Gordon had done since he joined the precinct, and it didn't hurt he was easy on the eyes either, but she wouldn't say she was fond of him. Perhaps thats why Loeb had asked her to spy on his activities, because she wasn't the type to fall so easily.  
"I suspect you have no news yet, but I would like a report weekly." Loeb acted like this was just casual conversation for him, she almost resented how at ease he was. Before Bell could further be questioned or instructed Harvey returned and it resumed to mindless chatter.

It was dinner time when Harvey had come home. Danessa having finished her work early and decided to leave a bit early to get dinner ready for her and Harvey. A chip on his shoulder from the moment he had walked in. Dessa tried to keep a friendly smile on her face she even went the extra mile making him his favorite dinner.

"Hey babe! Perfect timing, dinner is ready." Dessa pulled out her chair sitting at the table facing him.

"I grabbed a bite with Jim." Harvey said gruffly hanging his leather coat on the rack. Dessa felt her heart drop, he was still mad.

"It's your favorite steak and mashed potatoes." Dessa offered hoping it would convince him other wise and sit with her.

"Dess, I'm not just going to let this go-" Harvey began turning towards her, his eyes darkening.

"What do you want me to do, Harvey? It's not like I call out to him and he shows up!" Dessa edged to the end of her seat, feeling herself dropping her cheery attitude. Harvey ran his hands through his hair like a mad man, this being on his mind all the while driving home from work.

"I don't know , Dess, he just keeps showing up and you obviously don't tell him leave you alone- if he keeps after you!" Harvey argued.

"How do you know? I could tell him to leave me alone and he could just be persistent." Dessa defended all the while incriminating herself.

"Ah-ha! You said you could, which means you don't- you want him to keep visiting!" Harvey dipped his head to stare into Dessa's green eyes, her nostrils flared like they always did when she was beyond angry.

"Maybe I do." Dessa added dryly, almost testing Harvey. This fight had been a long time brewing.

"Dammit Dessa. This is no time for fooling around!" Harvey banged his fist on the table. Knowing her too well to know she was saying that to get a rise out of him. And it did, he felt the lump in his chest as she said it, it burning everything inside of him.

"Whose joking?!" Dessa now stood, staring straight into his eyes. Harvey almost looked heart broken, but quickly played it off.

"Knock it off." Harvey lowered his voice, wanting to already forget about this fight.

"I'm serious Harvey, I'm actually a bit happy when he shows up." Dessa said slowly with a uppity tone.

Harvey's hand swiped across the table- it making contact with his empty plate and clattering to the wooden floor, shattering. Dessa stiffen, lowering her gaze before she walked around the table. Stepping over the broken fragments of the plate and grabbing her purse and coat off the rack.

"Dessa!" Harvey called but she had already shut the door.

-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2-some actual romance in this chapter. Huge thanks to Ashley (link to her profile in my profile) who co-rote this and Im pretty sure wrote most if not all of this chapter.

_-..-.-..-

Bell was more than happy to be home. carrying her heels to the bedroom, not liking clutter. Harvey walked with her, wanting to also get undressed from the day.

"Dinner was nice." He added removing his cufflinks and placing them in a small dish on the dresser.

"Mhm." Bell added pulling the straps of her dress down and then the whole garment down off her body. She stepped out of it leaving her in her lace bra and thong, being an activist against panty lines.

"Let me help you with that." Harvey Dent's hands smoothed up her arms to her bra straps. His fingers tracing down her back to reach the clasp. Bell broke out in chills, she knew all it took was a drink in Harvey to make him overly touchy- she thought while his lips made contact with her shoulder.

Bell had contemplated brushing him off and claiming she had a headache, but thought better of it. She herself was in the mood as well, her thoughts drifted to the riddle man. Ed, the name coming to her. As Harvey began stripping himself to his boxers, his lips sloppily kissing her neck. Bell cocked her head to side enjoying the touch none the less- Dessa's words echoing in her mind of how Ed was taken with her. A small moan falling breathless from her lips as he fondled her breasts roughly.

Her hands reaching for her lace underwear and stretching the fabric so it felt off her body. She walked over to the bed crawling towards the middle. Harvey climbing over her, his legs finding their way between hers. He was free from his boxers and his hand grabbing himself, while the other held himself above her. He seemed like he was already out of breathing, breathing down his scotch breath over her. Bell turned her head against the cool pillow. Harvey didn't seem to notice as he pushed inside her. Both of them involunertary groaning from the contact. Harvey gazed lovingly into Bell's hazel eyes,his hand coming up to grip her jaw- making so it she looked back at him. His lips captured hers, his tongue flooding into her mouth. Bell found it almost suffocating the way his body had collasped onto hers. His hips rocking against hers in a teasing motion.

"You like that baby?" Dent pulled away, standing in a pile driver position- his upper body up off hers while his hips would thrust harshly. Bell would let a few moans slip here and there, her mind concentrating on the thoughts of Harvey, the good times. Her eyes even slipping open to gaze his stern face, his mouth hung open with ragged breaths.

It was something that would electrify Bell and sometimes even trigger her orgasm, but lately it was bland. Maybe it was always this bland? Bell had thought, shaking it from her head she tried to get back into the moment. Her hips meeting up to his- which he moaned at, even feeling him pulse at. She knew he was getting close and she wasn't. Her eyes shut, her mind slipping from her boyfriend again- the nerdy forensics man flashing again before her eyes.

"Mhhm!" She arched her back, picturing the man with his brown hair that was gelled in place now hanging into his face as his groaned into her ear.

The white hot coil twisted inside her stomach, her body warming all over.

"I'm close." Harvey muttered his muscles straining to keep his pace. Bell moaned in response she too was close- her image of the glasses clad man quickly distorted as she began to spill over- another image of muscular officer Jim Gordon flashed across her mind's eye as gasped in her release. Her eyes whipping open in shock, only to see Harvey pulling from her body to finish himself off on her thigh.

He rolled over to the other side of the bed to collect his breathing. Bell on the other hand stood and went to the adjoining bathroom, for what Harvey assumed was to clean herself. Which was true for the most part but she also wanted to splash some cold water on her face.

As she stared at herself in the mirror, she rationalized that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She had just been talking about Jim at the dinner table so of course he would be on her mind right? She began the shower, not bothering to ask if Dent to join her- no he had stolen enough of her 'me' time already today. Even though any woman would feel guilty for thinking about some other man to get 'hers' but it wasn't that way for Bell, she felt kind of invigorated thinking about going to work tomorrow- perhaps she'd even make conversation with Ed. A smile broke out on her face at the thought.

-.-.-.-.-

Dessa kept her wits about her as she made her way to the seedy night club Fish Mooney's. She knew she probably she should keep herself clean after having such a heated argument with Harvey, but there was one thing Dessa wasn't always good at was doing things she should…

Entering the club she was greeted by an odd fellow she knew was Oswald Cobblepot, or what everyone usually called him Penguin. Dessa smile to him as took a seat at a booth she deemed hers whenever she ventured to this part of town.

The gold lighting she wished would keep her hidden from the owner but only highlighted her appearance- the strong eyes of Fish landed on her. Her head turning slightly, but her eyes still holding her gaze on Dessa. Lips moving, mentioning something to the larger man beside her,Dessa knew as her hench man Butch.

"Butch get my dear friend Dessa a drink, she looks like she's been through Hell tonight." Fish said with a knowing look, her voice condescending as she says 'dear friend'. Dessa knew better than to get mixed in with Fish's mind games, having met her back during Dessa's time with Victor. And as her and Harvey grew closer together, Fish had seemed to give Dessa even more grief, but in a way Dessa really couldn't complain about. Snide comments here and there sure, but nothing she really couldn't deal with.

Butch placed the drink on the table giving a light smile to Dessa. Which seemed to distract her from a new face entering the club.

-.-.-.-.

Arabella, had long finished her shower, wanting to some alone time she had left Harvey passed out on their bed, practically dead to the world. During her constant moving around in the precinct, running errands for Essen she had overheard some of the officers mention Fish Mooney's as a good drinking hole. Deciding to check it out for herself she got dressed and took a cab to the downtown night club.

With a name like Fish she wasn't expecting anything fancy and nearly choked when she approached the door. It hadn't look much from the outside with its neon fish bone sign in the window but inside it was glamorous looking, with chandeliers and draped curtains- candles and linens covering the table giving atmosphere to the room. A stage being enough for a string quartet that was currently playing something swingy. Bell couldn't believe her eyes as she made her way to one of the overstuffed booths. Only for her to catch a glimpse of one of the other guests.

"Dessa?" Bella took a step in her direction. She had been playing with the straw in her drink before picking up her head to see who was saying her name.

"Bell!" Dessa was excited to see a familiar face but still cautious of her true intent of hoping to see Victor Zsasz tonight.

"Are you here alone?" Bell asked glancing around the club, no one even paying attention to them.

"Yes, I needed some… Fresh air." Dessa smiled getting lost in her own thought before gesturing for Bell to have a seat. She did setting her bag down.

Before so much as an awkward silence could past the barely acquainted friends, Butch had approached the table, a drink in hand as he placed the glass in front of Bell. A big smile stretching across his face as he nodded to the ladies.

"Ladies." He eyed Bell as she smiled and thanked the man she clearly thought was a waiter, but Dessa knew better.

"That's enough Butch." Dessa waved him off, not liking the look he was giving Bell. His smile faltered a bit before stepping away from the table.

"I take it you come here often?" Bell raised her brows, Dessa knowing the staff by first name basis was definitely shocking- Even in Bell's home town she wouldn't know much of the people she saw everyday.

"Eh, once or twice. Usually when Harvey and I have a fight-" Dessa sighed, not wanting to go into her history with her ex Victor, whom was the reason she had spent so much time here in the past. She had even worked here for a brief amount of time before leaving to pursue other options. She'd hadn't told anyone this but this was also the place she had even seen her Harvey, even gotten him a drink from behind the bar and listen to the story about his exciting job.

Dessa's stomach lurched at the memory of their first meeting, how she'd hold her breath each shift hoping the mysterious detective would wander in again…

"Must be a good night for Harvey's then." Bell chuckled into her drink. Her friend brushing away the memories to answer her.

"You and Dent got into a fight?" Dessa was put off by this, she had only met Dent a few times, and each time he was always so… Perfect? She guessed. No other words fitting the way how he was so put together and charming. But upon further reflection she could definitely see the unhappiness in Bell's hazel eyes.

"Yes and no, I'm mad at him by he doesn't seem to get it yet." Bell smiled and giggled girlishly, something she'd do when she was trying to hide her feelings.  
"Men!" Dessa laughed along, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm sure not all men are like this, I mean Ed seems perceptive." Bell mumbled the last bit into her drink, clearly nervous about bringing up the subject.

"Ed? Yeah well I guess he's alright. He does have some good qualities in him." Dessa couldn't bring herself to say anything bad about Ed, not when she knew how much he liked Bell, and if it came down to it- she would call Ed a friend none the less.

"So what did Harvey do?" Bell asked please with the small bit of info she had gotten about Ed, and didn't want to push it.

"He-he I'm sorry I need to speak with someone-" Dessa found it hard to speak when she saw Victor enter the club. His lean tall frame commanding the room, his harden stare controlling her attention.

"Um, okay?" Bell called back as Dessa had grabbed her bag and carried herself to the front of the club by the bar. Victor had taken a stool waiting for the bartender to poor himself a drink.

Dessa didn't have to make herself known to him, he already knew she would take the stool next to him, which she did.

"Ditching your friend for a man, that's not so nice." Victor smirked not hiding the fact he loved the fact she always came to him like a moth to a flame. Dessa blushed telling herself it was the alcohol getting to her.

"Victor we need to talk." Dessa began, an air of deja vu hitting her, remembering their break up. Victor could have been thinking the same thing, but he didn't let it show. His eyes lazily blinking down to Dessa, waiting for what she had been so eager to say.

"First of all you can't be visiting me at work, you're going to get us both in trouble."

"Worried about your job now?" Victor nearly laughed, both of them knowing the last thing Dessa was, was careered orientated.

"Yes, and my relationship." Dessa half lied, the truth was she was conflicted. She could tell herself all day long what she was feeling for Victor was nothing more than nostalgia, but when she was face to face with him, it was electric. She couldn't deny the raw feeling she felt tugging at her chest- the way her body seemed to awaken under his cold stare.

"Which is why I have to give you back your gift." Dessa reached into her bag placing the package on the bar.

Victor who remained silent glared down at the opened package. His nostrils flaring with each passing second.

"You didn't like it?" Victor asked with a heated resentment. Clearly missing the part which she explained he was single handily contaminating her and Harvey's relationship.

"I loved it, it's perfect. But I can't wear it- Harvey would know it's from you and-"

"I refuse to believe you want me to leave you alone." Victor cut off Dessa, going back to what she had said previously. Dessa's head had spun trying to figure out where exactly he was going with this.

"Victor I-" Dessa again tried to explain but was cut off by him again. His long fingers covering the box.

"Because if you were seriously about it, you wouldn't have come all the way down here…To see me." Victor had leaned into Dessa to mutter the last part lowly. Dessa felt a spark ignite in her stomach, and she cursed herself internally because he was once again right. She did want to see him.

"You would have tossed the necklace and been done with it." Victor kept his face close, so close that it was incriminating if anyone should have seen. His fingers pulled the necklace from the box, the chain dangled from his fingers.

"Now, put it on." His words sharp as a knife, and Dessa wasn't sure if denying him would be her best option. Dessa opened her mouth to protest, something she would have regretted if she didn't at least try. "…please?" Victor muttered gesturing the necklace closer to her, the opal catching the light from the chandelier.

Feeling herself cave under his stare, she let him put the necklace on for her. Lifting her dark brown hair off her neck, as the cold sliver chain grazed her skin.

"How does it look?" Dessa asked cautiously. Hating the fact she was practically glowing with the piece of pricey jewelry around her neck. Victor smiled before something flickered behind his eyes.

"I believe a thank you is in order." Victor smirked, almost villain like as he leaned in hoping for another kiss. Dessa felt her heart beating in her chest, wondering if this time he would kiss back. The thought was too much as she felt herself leaning in to him. Victor moved his head, so she barely grazed his smooth cheek.

"Not here." He cast a look around the club,though not a soul was bothered by the two. Victor stood grabbing Dessa's hand and leading her out of the main room.

-.-.-.-.-.

Bell watched Dessa sit at the bar with a tall bald headed man in a nice suit, something she would normally brushed off but something was off putting about the man, and the way he looked at Dessa. Bell began to stand, thinking of some story she could use to rescue Dessa from the strange man- when she was approached.

"Good evening, miss." Came the slightly high voice of the well dress man that had greeted her as she walked in.

"Oh uh, good evening?" Bell fumbled with her words not expecting the man to be standing next to her. "Can I help you with something?" She asked at the pale man just stared at her for a moment.

"My apologies, I was hoping I could help you, you're new to Gotham, aren't you?" The man asked already knowing the answer.

-.-..-.-.-.-

-A few minutes prior-

Fish watched Dessa go to Zsasz's side, a subtle smirk grazed her stern face. She took a sip from her wine glass, seeing the new girl watching curiously at the couple at the bar. The worried complexion of her face gave notion of her soon to be rescue and foiling of Fish's plan. She had worked out everything flawlessly- hinting to Zsasz about where she had seen a necklace similar to the one Dessa would talk about during her days working for Fish. Telling Harvey when he came here for a drink after work, about her worriedness for his and Dessa's relationship, planting the seed of doubt. Fish was all too thrilled about the way the three could be so easily manipulated- but it was going to be ruined if she didn't act fast.

"Penguin." Fish snapped, as he limped over to her side.

"See that woman about to leave her booth, she's new to the city- see if you can entertain her,will you?" Fish added with some extra tenderness towards the end.

-Next installment soon. Please leave a review!


End file.
